Director's Cut
by black'nwhitepanda
Summary: The reality between his and her broken relationship on roll. Will he be able to save the love they once had? '… I want you to be part of my life always.' FINALE UP!
1. Part One

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto but this plot is a product of my boredom.

**Director's Cut**

**-Part One-**

* * *

The rain started pouring down.

_Pit pat pit pat._

Slowly, it drizzled until the sky turned darker.

_Pit pat pit pat. _

The angry clouds began pouring out its heart, crying everything it can until it cries no more.

Two people, on the other hand, stupendously stood in the middle of a fight between cats and dogs; standing there as if trying to brave the storm that comes their way.

'Stop…' he said, 'don't leave.'

And she stopped.

The rain continuously fell from up above trying to drown out the sobbing noise coming from the pink-haired woman who was trying to restrain the movement of her shoulders to which, was the effect of her unstable breathing from sobbing.

'I've already had enough, Sasuke!' She slowly began, 'what more do you want from me?'

There was nothing to be heard apart from the pitter-patter of the rain dropping down the hard concrete where they both stood tall.

'I want you to listen to me-'

'Haven't I heard enough?' She cut off as she turned around almost abruptly to face him.

'You picked me up when I was most vulnerable. You treated me nicely, gave me everything every woman would ever want in life just to win me over!' She cried.

'You knew I was falling for you, Sasuke and you… you took advantage of that and you played along so you can show your family that you're not interested to meet some woman they've been meaning for you to marry!' She spoke, hurt truly evident from her shaking voice.

'You shouldn't have bought me all those things if you're just going to complain about it-'

'I wasn't complaining!' He dared to cut off somewhat pissed about the accusation.

'You made me feel worse by making me realize that I'm just some lowly girl for sale!' She yelled as she wiped her tears away like a crying little girl who fell badly on her knees.

'Don't say that!' He retorted as he began walking towards the crying woman.

He was about to pat her pink head in his efforts to calm her down when she swat his hand away.

'Don't touch me!'

Not listening to whatever the girl in front of him was saying, he came closer and brought her head to his chest.

'I only asked for you to listen to me, Sakura. I didn't ask you to cry.' He continued to pat her head in a soothing rhythm until she was back to sobbing.

As soon as she stopped crying hysterically, he pulled her face out from his chest, a good distance for him to look straight into her eyes.

'You might get sick with this nonstop rain. Come with me.' He said pulling her by her hand back to his car without waiting for her response.

They drove in silence back to his flat not stopping by any people who dared to greet him on their way.

As they reached his floor, they went straight to his bedroom seating her down on his king-sized bed. He left her there in wonder as he grabbed some towel to dry them up. He offered her a towel but she just looked away from his offer.

'You really are a stubborn woman, you know that.' He said flatly.

Shaking his head in his inside humor, he hung his towel around his neck as he began drying her hair himself like a caring parent to his child.

Silence once again enveloped the two as he continued to slowly dry her up.

'Sorry.'

He felt her stiffen from his words. He knew she wasn't used to him apologizing for anything because he was the big egotistic jerk she fell in love with.

'It's true that I came to you for the reason that I didn't want my family to introduce that woman to me. I know who she is and if things work out as they want it to be, I'll forever be tied down to the woman who'll make my life a living hell.'

Sitting on the bed like a child holding on to her last bits of energy, she remained quiet and tried to patiently wait for him to say everything he has to say to her.

'I'm sorry if I used you and I'm sorry for making you feel worse but I never treated you as just any woman out there for sale.' He said as he stopped drying her hair.

He placed both his arms on either side of her on the bed to prevent her from going elsewhere the moment she dared to think about it. He pushed her chin up with his fingers so he could look her into her now puffy jade eyes.

'I bought you all those things because it gives me this strange feeling inside, something I always wanted to feel and I realized it was happiness that I was feeling every time I see you smile. I wanted to be the one to put a smile on your face.'

For the first time, she saw him _truly_ smile at her and she was there, wide-eyed at his sudden "confession".

'I keep up the show because I fear that it will rip us apart in no time the moment you knew about it. I was meaning to keep it from you until the end until I…'

He looked away with a faint blush on his cheeks.

'Until I make _us _official.'

She was taken aback and was still looking wide-eyed at him but now, she was showing faint signs of bashfulness.

'I know you're still mad at me Sakura but I won't just let you go. I want to make it up to you. I'll do everything just for you to forgive me; for you to talk to me again; for you to smile at me again.'

He said as he held her face in between his palms.

'You may think I'm ridiculous for saying this right after a misunderstanding but will... will you marry me?'

A few minutes have gone by and still, there was no response from the pink-haired woman seated in front of him and he was getting worried about her declining his proposal but he kept his normally blank expression to keep his anxiety.

'If you think that this is still part of the show, I already told you, it's been long since I stopped with _the show_. Everything I'm telling you _right now_ is true.' He cleared before saying anything further.

'I want to wake up every morning seeing you right beside me. I want to put a smile on your face every single day and I wanted to be the reason for those smiles. I may not be able to make you always happy but at least, I want to make the effort to make you happy. I want you to be part of my life…_ forever_.'

She was tearing up again as he spoke those promising words to her.

'_I love you, Sakura. _Will you marry me?'

Without saying any word, she lunged herself to him and gave him the biggest hug she can ever muster while saying _yes_ like a mantra.

'Yes! Yes! Yes!'

For the second time that day, he smiled once again at her as he returned the hug twice to the woman he wanted to spend his life forever with.

'I love you, Sasuke!'

'_I love you... Sakura…'_

TAK!

And they separated from each other like no romantic words were ever exchanged between the two.

"C-CUT! Good work, Sasuke! Sakura!" Gai shouted on top of his lungs.

As the two main actors went their separate ways for a retouch of their makeup, Gai lunged sideways to his comrade who was the writer of the script.

"You know Kakashi, it's really weird that you named the two main characters after those two." He whispered.

The white-haired man smirked behind his mask as if trying to imply something to the bowl-cut director.

"I'm really impressed with all their youthful expressions! I feel like I'm seeing the _reality_ rather than what was written on the script." Gai thoughtfully expressed.

Kakashi smirked once again and looked towards the area where both Sasuke and Sakura were having their makeups retouched. He smiled to no one, crinkling his unmatched eyes.

"Well, they did a pretty great job for a script that was only written in description."

**END.**

* * *

**A/N: **A lot of things going on in my mind while I was writing this like in the part where Sakura said 'Don't Touch Me!', Ailee's Don't Touch Me suddenly played on my mind and I was like laughing to myself. Crap! I'm beginning to sound crazy to myself. HAHA!

So what do you think of it? Good? Bad? Half-baked? Whatever's on your mind, just hit the review button and let me know whenever you want! :)

See you in part two!


	2. Part Two

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Naruto.

**Director's Cut**

**-Part Two-**

* * *

"C-CUT! Good work, Sasuke! Sakura!"

I heard as the bowl-cut-do director screamed at the top of his lungs.

As soon as I felt Sasuke moved away, I did the same. I walked straight to my best friend who offered to do my makeup for this movie she dubbed as the quote-unquote _ultimate romantic movie of the year_.

As I sat on the high stool facing the mirror, my loudmouth blonde best friend immediately bombarded me with questions.

"F-Forehead! What the heck was that?!"

Not understanding what she was talking about, I replied, "That what?"

"I told you! This will be the ultimate romantic movie of the **year!**" She whispered but forgetting to level down her volume by her last word making me sweat drop with all the people looking our way.

"Shut up, Pig! They might hear you!" I said a little too harshly slapping my hand on her big, big mouth.

She retorted by pushing my hand twice the force I did making me almost fall off from my seat.

"Then let them hear! I don't care! It's true anyway!"

She rejoiced as she began retouching my makeup.

"Really, Sakura… what in the world just transpired between you two lovebirds?"

I glanced sideways to where my counterpart was being retouched by his own makeup artist with another loudmouth blonde seemingly screaming his wits out at him.

I sighed looking back at the mirror in front of me and as I closed my eyes, I spoke, "I don't know, Ino."

Honestly, I don't really know. We've been taking the same scene for like 30 takes from the moment we began shooting this day yet the bushy-brow director never gets satisfied with our acting. He said that our past takes does not emanate the heart-melting feeling he wanted. He said that it was too bland, too nothing to call acting for a big time movie. _Sounds familiar._

"I mean, just before the last take, Kakashi-sensei walked up to me and told me something…"

^v^v^v^v^

'_Yo, Sakura! How are you?'_

'_Obviously not fine! Ugh! Sensei, how do we get past this scene and move on? Can't you just write anything for the script so we can memorize it and just be done with it?'_

'_Uh-uh! I can't do that, Sakura. Executive producer's request.'_

'_Why not? I mean you ARE the scriptwriter so you should be the one deciding that not the executive-producer-whoever-he-is.'_

'_Technically, he doesn't but he funds this movie. He specifically asked us to get you as the lead actress because he knows that you can bring him thrice his investment. Moreover, he also specifically said that he wanted to see a more genuine acting not a scripted one.'_

'_Genuine acting my ass! Who's this executive producer anyway?'_

'_That's not as important as getting this movie done and over with, ain't it? Anyway, I can't write the script for you but I can help you with your acting.'_

_I looked at Kakashi with doubtful eyes._

'_Look here. We both know he played you once, twice? It doesn't matter how many times he played you but it's a fact and you never get the chance to lash out on him. You both just suddenly stopped seeing each other. Why don't you use this chance to tell him what you really wanted to tell him all this time?'_

_I thought about what Kakashi just told me. He's right. Sasuke and I never ended on a clean slate. We just fell apart all too suddenly._

'_That way, you get to deliver the quote-unquote genuine acting this executive producer's been asking for!'_

^v^v^v^v^

**_15 MINUTES LATER..._**

"Sasuke! Sakura! I need you both this instant!" Gai called.

As Sasuke and I made our way to his side, he pressed the play button and showed us the last few seconds of the last scene we just took.

"Lookey here, young Sasuke and Sakura!..." _bla bla bla _we listened as he ranted about the spirit of the youth and how the scene he just showed us didn't quite catch the feeling he wanted to convey.

"So I asked Kakashi here about his youthful suggestion on how to make the confession more heart-melting and romantic and we came into a conclusion that you, young bloods, should share a kiss of _true love_!"

_A KISS?! _Are you kidding me?

And of course, I just screamed that inside of my head as I looked unaffected by the idea. I side-glanced to where Sasuke was and he was just standing there, like a stone rooted on his place.

"Yosh! Everyone, back to places! We're going to retake the last scene in five minutes!" Gai screamed at the top of his youthful lungs without even asking us if we're alright with the arrangement.

Kami-sama, I am so dead.

^v^v^v^v^

_**5 MINUTES LATER**_

"Alright! Sasuke and Sakura! Back to your places! We're going to start filming now!"

And there goes my doom.

"I don't know what's wrong with the last scene you took. I think it's good enough as an ending. Anyway, good luck Forehead!"

Ino said as she stored her makeup set in her makeup kit.

I walked straight for the bed where the script wanted me to and sat quietly as I helped myself get into character.

'_Let's do this Sakura! It's just a kiss. You've done this a couple of times and it's not like there's still something going on between you two.'_

Kami, that thought didn't help.

I shook my head to rid of the following clips I'm beginning to imagine and tried to rethink things through.

'_Remember Sakura, it's just acting.'_

"Just acting."

As I whispered those two words I am now holding my dear life onto, I felt a shadow towered above me. I looked up and there, standing right in front of me _was _the man who broke my heart. His onyx eyes were looking straight into mine as if searching for some answers: Answers to questions I didn't even know about.

He placed both his arms on either side of mine, just like the part were he confessed how much he wanted to be with me.

"I want you right beside me every waking hour of my life. I want to be that person who puts a smile on your face every single day and be the reason for those sweet smiles."

I stared wide-eyed, surprised at how close his face was against mine. His forehead was touching against mine as he said those few words, just like how he did before the director's cut.

I was about to ask him for the sudden change of gesture when all of a sudden, he closed his eyes and sighed a deep breath.

"I made a lot of stupid mistakes that hurt you, that made you suffer more than I suffered the time I realized you're gone from me. _I'm sorry, Sakura_."

He was looking straight into my still wide eyes. Kneeling in front of me, he took both my hands into his as he cupped my face with his other. He was smiling… _ genuinely._

"I may not be able to make you always happy but at least, let me try to make the effort just to make you happy. I want you to be part of my life _always_."

I don't know why but my eyes started to blur with pent up tears. He removed his cupping hand from my face and began pulling out something from his pocket. _It was a ring._

Kami, where did that ring came from?

"Marry me."

It was far from the question he threw on me at the last take we did. It wasn't a question rather it was a statement full of conviction. It seemed like it's a reality filmed for everyone to see.

I was thrown off the hook. I don't even know if we're already filming or it's just a practice he initiated. I never heard the word "action" but for some unknown reasons, I answered him.

"Mmm…"

The word "yes" won't even come out of my lips but I was nodding slowly even when he was already putting the ring on my finger.

I don't understand a thing of what is currently happening. I wanted to put everything into slow motion. A pause is what I needed but then I felt soft lips on mine and I was sitting there wide-eyed once again. _He was kissing me_.

1.

2.

3.

4.

5 seconds and his lips are still on mine.

Suddenly, I didn't know how to act. So much for an actress not to know what to do when she's being kissed on the word action. Just like how I normally did when he's kissing me, I closed my eyes and felt it. _He was really kissing me._

Out of breath he was, he reluctantly stepped back away from me and once again, looked me into my eyes. He pecked my lips genuinely and innocently as he whispered those three words filled with unspoken promises.

"I love you, _Haruno _Sakura."

**END.**

* * *

_EDITED: MAY 17, 2015_

**A/N: **I read part one and realized how badly written it was. :( And seems like there's going to be part three to this story: Sasuke's POV coming right up!

Please do tell me what you think about this!


	3. Part Three

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto but this plot is a product of my boredom.

**Director's Cut**

**-Part Three-**

* * *

"C-CUT! Good work, Sasuke! Sakura!"

Immediately as the word "cut" was out from his mouth, I reluctantly separated myself from her. I can't get too close to her or else, I don't know what I'd do.

I went straight to where Naruto was.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT TEME?! THAT WAS YOUR CHANCE!"

He said pulling his blonde strands out of his head.

I sat myself on my chair ignoring his words. He began fixing my hair as he kept up with his rant.

"You are ruining your chance big time, Teme! I say you are ruining it BIG TIME!"

He didn't really have to repeat his words but he wouldn't be Naruto if he didn't.

"What if this opportunity never comes? What if all of a sudden, _that_ guy proposes to her and she said yes?! YOU'RE NOT SHOWING HER YOUR TRUE FEELINGS _SASUKE_!"

I know very well that this could be the last chance I can convey my feelings for her because any time after these are all done, _that _guy can stop all the chances I have with just one question and a simple _yes_ from her.

Dobe never calls me by my name but when he does, I know he's being dead serious and truly, this is a dead serious matter. Not only for me, but for him as well. He treats her like the sister he never had and he's totally against the idea of letting Sakura off with _another_ man for the rest of her life.

"Sasuke, you knew very well why these are all happening. Why that perverted Kakashi kept the script blank and why _he _specifically chose you and Sakura-chan for this!"

^v^v^v^v^

'_You didn't have to do that…'_

_I said quietly to my brother who was seated right in front of me on his black leather executive chair._

'_I had to, otouto. You're killing yourself by not speaking up! She has to know the truth or she'll forever hate you thinking that you cheated on her-'_

'_Itachi! Stop interfering with our lives! Haven't you seen her?! She's happy and moved on…' I blurted almost destroying his mahogany desk, 'I've moved on…'_

_I whispered remorsefully, panting like I was running for my life._

'_Have you, Sasuke?'_

_Silence filled the room. I knew he was looking at me with those sympathetic onyx eyes identical to mine._

_I heard him sigh in resignation._

'_Sasuke, I just don't want you to go through what I've been through and I'm giving you that one chance to correct what went wrong.'_

_He stood from his chair and went to watch the world outside the glass wall enveloping his office._

'_I hope you'd take this chance, Sasuke. I'm giving you the choice to either patch up your relationship and become friends again…' _

_He stopped briefly only to look back at me with a hopeful smile on his face._

'_Or make her yours forever…'_

_I looked back at him wide-eyed._

'_You know how much I adore that woman and I'd really love to have her as my sister-in-law.'_

^v^v^v^v^

Itachi never cared about anything that isn't business. He knew very well that he isn't going to profit from investing in this movie as much as he does with doing pure business but…

'_I won't gain anything from launching this drama in big screens but if you do it right, there's something bigger than mere business I'm looking forward to. And that's having Haruno Sakura as my dear sister-in-law.'_

"…Make her feel that you really love her. _Convince _her. Make her question everything that's been happening in this set."

I heard Naruto said as he was facing down with his fists tight to his side.

"Knowing Sakura, she'll come to you and get the answers she's always been longing for."

"Sasuke! Sakura! I need both of you here this instant!" The director suddenly called from his chair.

I spared Dobe a glance before I came to where the director was. Just in time, Sakura stood right by the director's other side.

"Lookey here, young Sasuke and Sakura!..." Not intending to listen to his endless preach of spirit of the youth, I tried to focus on the video instead as I reviewed from time to time the parts I caught him commenting on.

"So I asked Kakashi here about his youthful suggestion on how to make the confession more heart-melting and romantic and we came into a conclusion that you, young bloods, should share a kiss _of true love_!"

Suddenly feeling deeply rooted on my spot, I recalled the memories of our past. We were happy back then until the incident with Karin happened.

"Yosh! Everyone, back to places! We're going to retake the last scene in five minutes!"

The crew scrambled to their places, fixing the lights and everything as fast as they can. As I went back silently to where Naruto was standing and waiting, the memory came back to me.

^v^v^v^v^

'_Get lost Karin.'_

_I said coldly to the woman who was so desperately clinging her dear life onto me._

'_No Sasuke-kun! I won't let you go and come to her. Stay by my side and I'll make sure to make every single day of your life happy.'_

'_I don't like you. Get lost.'_

_Right I was about to leave, she pulled me back and hugged me tightly._

'_Don't try to fool yourself Sasuke! I know how much you loved me! Remember how in love we were in high school? Now is our chance to rekindle our lost love!'_

_I pushed away her arms and faced her._

'_That was in the past Karin! You let me go and chose Suigetsu. I've moved on a long time ago so move on! Don't cheat the guy with me! Suigetsu's a great guy.'_

_She stiffened at the mention of her current boyfriend. She let me go but never removing her hands from both of my arms._

'_I never knew what I lost until I let you go, Sasuke! I love him but you were the one who's constantly on my mind! When you two got together, I desperately tried to move on and focused my energy to Sui but you're still here… in my heart!'_

_She was looking at me with sad tearful eyes._

'_You're a great man Sasuke! What with all these temptations I did, you still chose to be with her. I wonder what she has that I don't?'_

_She stated searching my eyes for answers._

'_You really love her do you?'_

_She whispered and I nodded at her question. She wiped her tears away with the back of her hand and smiled at me._

'_I don't compare to her at all so I'm letting you go. But before I let you go, can I ask you a favor Sasuke?'_

_She said tilting her head to the side. I stood there in front of her, silently waiting for what she has to say._

'_Kiss me... kiss me one last time and I promise I won't bother you anymore! I'll marry Suigetsu and live with him in France.'_

_Without thinking much, I held her face with both of my hands and kissed her full in the lips._

_As I opened my eyes slowly, I saw Sakura standing right before me with tears threatening to escape from her green, green eyes._

'_Sakura…'_

_Karin looked back to where I was shocked staring._

'_Sakura, it's not-'_

_I tried to say something but she cut me through my explanation._

'_Y-you don't have to explain anything, Sasuke…'_

_She turned her back and walked away from us. I was about to follow after her but Karin stopped me._

'_She said you didn't have to explain. Let her be, Sasuke. If she really loves you, she'd understand.'_

^v^v^v^v^

And I never knew that that was the last time I was going to see her _face to face _until today.

Break time was almost up but before I left Dobe back to his quietness, he spoke words he thought would encourage me.

"Sasuke, I know that Sakura-chan still loves you so she'll get the message. Just convey the right feelings and she'll know what to do."

"Alright! Sasuke and Sakura! Back to your places! We're going to start filming now!"

And that signals my last chance with her.

Before I took off, I felt a pat on my shoulder.

"Be sure to get her, Sasuke!"

She was sitting on the bed just like she did in our last take as I was approaching her. Before I closed our distance, I took a deep breath and a big gulp of confidence. _This is my last chance!_

"And… ACTION!"

She looked like she was still deep within her thoughts but I didn't mind.

'_I know that Sakura-chan still loves you so she'll get the message.'_

Enclosing her with my arms on either side of hers, I looked straight into her eyes searching. But no matter if she still loves me or not, I'll convey these feelings to her. Right here. Right now.

"I want you right beside me every waking hour of my life."

I want you to be the first person I see every waking hour of my life.

"I want to be that person who puts a smile on your face every single day and be the reason for those sweet smiles."

_Please, smile only at me! _I screamed inside my head as I touched my forehead to hers.

I took a deep breath remembering the mistakes I've done which caused her tears.

"I made a lot of stupid mistakes that hurt you, that made you suffer more than I suffered the time I realized you're gone from me."

I regret making her cry. I regret ever letting her go.

"I'm sorry, Sakura." _Please come back to me!_

I looked straight into her green, green eyes, placing my right hand on top of hers as I cupped her face with my left.

"I may not be able to make you always happy…"

I smiled realizing how imperfect I am especially in front of this one woman I will always love.

"but at least, let me try to make the effort just to make you happy."

I will try! No matter how hard it is, I'll go through the ends of the world just to make you happy because, "I want you to be part of my life _always."_

Hear me please, Haruno Sakura! And believe me when I say these words.

"Marry me."

Everyone fell into silence. Everyone was waiting for her answer… I was waiting for her answer.

"Mmm…"

I don't know what to make out of her response; nonetheless, I put the ring on her finger and began to realize what her response was_._

With my realization, I wasted no more time to capture her soft lips with mine.

1.

2.

3.

4.

5 seconds until I felt her relax against me.

I wanted her to feel how much I still am in love with her _even if we're still on cam._

As I was beginning to lose my breath, I reluctantly stepped back from her. Then I realized how much I missed those innocent kisses we shared when we were still together. I missed it, I missed her so much I don't want to ever let her go. I kissed her lips once again giving it my all.

I wanted to make her feel how much I still love her and with these words,

"I love you, Haruno Sakura."

I hope you'll always believe me.

* * *

**A/N****:** Thank you to **guest-san**! If it weren't for you, I might have completely forgotten about this story. HAHA! Moving on… last chapter coming up!

But before that, IT'S SASUKE'S POV! It's a bit OOC and I really want to keep everything short but I felt like not putting every word in here wouldn't convey the feelings I wanted him to convey to her so I did what I had to do.

So what do you guys think of this chapter? :)


	4. Part Four - FINALE

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Naruto.

**Director's Cut**

**-FINALE—**

* * *

It's been a month since the final shooting and everyone was just so excited to see the up coming movie in the big screens tomorrow.

For today, the entire production celebrates the success of the filming with a generous dinner ball sponsored by the "unknown" executive producer.

"You know, the producer sure does everything to market this movie. I hope he shows himself tonight 'coz I really want to thank him for letting those two collaborate in this movie." Ino mused loud enough for her friends to hear.

"Oh _he_'ll be here." Naruto said as he sipped on his glass of wine.

"So you do know _him_?" She enquired curiously raising a brow at the seemingly all-too-knowing male blonde.

Naruto choked on his drink and tried his best to compose himself.

"Careful, Naruto-kun." Hinata said, "Uchiha-san and Sakura-chan won't be happy to see a passed out friend on their celebratory dinner, ne?"

The group, shocked, stared at the usually quiet female Hyuuga. She was patting the back of her now recovering boyfriend when her face suddenly turned a shade of pink after seeing him smile at her, "I'm alright, Hinata-chan! Thank you!"

He cleared his throat and straightened himself up.

"Don't act as if you don't know _him _either!" He accused.

"I don't know him."

Naruto eyed her with suspicion.

"Honest!" She proved with raised hands and dumbfounded face.

He once more sipped from his almost empty glass and dropped it on the waiter's tray.

"_You_ already know him… for sure! You just haven't got the clue."

Naruto said with finality and walked away with his timid girlfriend on his arm. He hoped that by doing so, he'd be avoiding further inquisition from the curious female blonde.

"Is there even a clue?" Ino asked out loud.

Shikamaru shook his head and downed the content of his own glass intending to leave not before muttering his infamous word, "Troublesome."

On the other hand, seated quietly side-by-side in his shining silver Audi R8 were the main guests for the night: Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura.

No words were dared spoken in between the two _ex_-lovers and it's been quite a few hours since they've been stuck together.

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

'_Coming! Just hold on for a moment!' Said Sakura who was clad only with a cotton robe and a towel on her hand drying her long pink locks._

_As she pulled open the main door, she was surprised to see no other than Uchiha Sasuke standing before her._

'_Sasuke…?'_

_She was more than surprised that she forgot she was only covered with her little white robe. _

_Without asking her permission, Sasuke invited himself in and pushed the door close behind him trying to save this young lady from wandering eyes of strangers passing by her unit's hallway._

'_Do you usually welcome guests with only that robe on? If I were some other guy, I'd be inviting myself here everyday.'_

_He said sarcastically with a hint of concern for __**his**__ woman as he walked his way to the sofa to try and hide away his blush._

_Upon realizing what he just said and who just welcomed himself in her place, she cleared her throat and walked towards her kitchen to offer him a hot cup of tea._

'_What are you doing here?'_

_She asked trying to sound cold._

'_To pick you up for tonight's dinner.'_

_He replied nonchalantly as she disappeared into her walk-in closet pulling out her white silk dress and laying it carefully on her made bed._

'_You didn't have to. I have a driver for the night-'_

'_No need. I'll get us safe back and fort.'_

_Her mouth was left hanging after hearing his straightforward offer. He was never like this. Not when they were still together as she remembered._

'_Call him and tell him he need not to come here anymore.'_

_Like a robot programmed to follow her master's demands, she did as she was told._

'_You're here too early. The party's at 8.' And it was only a quarter past 5 in the afternoon._

_Sipping from his warm cup of tea, he observed her humble abode before deciding to express his purpose, 'Your driver has better things to do than waiting.' _

'_Since when did you care for others? And for a driver at that?' She asked eyeing him from where she was standing._

'_I don't,' was his short and passionless reply._

_Taken aback by his all-too familiar demeanor, Sakura blushed and decided to stop this game of questions. _

_Continuing quietly with her preparation, she did everything on her own. She wore her makeup in the simplest way she wanted: nude; nothing much to make her stand out except for her blood red lips. Albeit fixing her hair, she left it in a messy bun finishing it with a simple gold band on top of her pink head. _

_She was almost done with her preparations; not without wearing her white silk gown and her new strappy gold stilettos to complete her outfit for the night. After spraying herself with her usual sweet vanilla scent, she put on a pair of gold earrings, bracelet and lastly, her __**necklace**__._

'_What time is it?' She asked as she closed the door to her bedroom while struggling to put on her necklace._

_Sasuke looked up to her from his own musings, awestruck at her simple yet standout beauty. She's just like a goddess._

_He stood up and went to help with her necklace, that familiar necklace he last gave her before they broke apart. Wide-eyed, she remained standing in front of him, feeling his hot breath fan the side of her neck as she waited for him to clasp her last but definitely important accessory around her neck._

'_T-thank you…' She muttered._

'_Hn.'_

_Reluctant as he was to move away from her, he stepped away from her and picked his car keys from the coffee table._

'_Let's go.'_

^v^v^v^v^

Finally arriving at the grandiose hotel, Sasuke immediately threw his car keys to the nearest valet parking driver and went over to his muse's side. Offering his arm for her to cling unto, she hesitantly but hooked her arm to him and smiled at the awaiting media.

"Sasuke, this is just for publicity… nothing more, nothing less." She whispered with gritted teeth before they began walking for the red carpet.

"Think whatever you want. I'll do what I want to do." He replied coolly.

Stopping before the grand entrance, they posed like the lovely couple they are before the media. And just when they were about to continue walking through the entrance, Sasuke halted them making the cameramen follow through their movement.

Gently grabbing and tilting her face for him to plant a chaste kiss on her now blushing cheek, silence and hundreds of flash began to envelope the hallway. Before hesitantly backing up from her, he took this chance to whisper in her ear, "You look gorgeous…" _as always_, keeping the last words to himself.

Taken by so much surprise from his series of unexpected actions, she looked at him to respond. But before she can even say anything, Sasuke was already busy smiling in front of the cameras pulling her to their awaiting event. She was never used to this kind of Sasuke; he never usually does these kinds of things but tonight, he will be different. _He will be different for her._

The dinner party began. Welcoming, invitation to the movie premier and congratulatory messages resounded the hall. Food and overflowing cocktail has been served and the guests enjoyed a night full of excitement and dance.

The night was coming to a close and guests were starting to leave the hall with satisfaction and smile on their faces.

"UWAAHHHHHHHHH!"

In the middle of the banquet hall was a weeping Gai-sensei, the director of the movie.

"It's finally over!"

He was crying tears of joy recalling those lingering memories of madness and patience for the two leads. It was, indeed, hard work that helped them cross over to the end of a very long road. And tomorrow, Konoha will witness a story of truth and passion that's always been in him and his most-trusted companions and their two youthful leads.

Patting his one-sided rival's back while reminiscing those 6 long months of production with the director was Hatake Kakashi. He, on the other hand, was watching his friend's younger brother lead his lady to the exit of the hall.

"Indeed, it's over. Now, we just have to leave it up to him to make things right with her."

^v^v^v^v^

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

She opened the door and there, again, standing in front of her was a casual-looking Sasuke in his white sneakers, khaki pants, white cotton v-neck and his unbuttoned black suit.

Playing with his black shades in his hands, she spoke, "You're early… again."

"We're going to grab some dinner before the movie."

"Then I'll just grab my bag and we can go." She said nonchalantly while fixing her earrings.

On their way to their dinner, Sakura was seated a bit uncomfortable beside her once again escort for tonight.

"Where are we having dinner?" She spoke trying to break the silence, "The movie is at 7PM. We can't be late."

Smirking as he shifted to fifth gear, he replied, "Relax. We'll be there on time."

Sakura held on to her clutch trying to hide any signs of fear. She didn't know that she was in for a fast ride.

Not too long after, she was already inspecting her now clear surrounding where Sasuke began to slow down to park his car. In one swift but accurate motion, they were out of the car walking towards the welcoming entrance of the casual homey diner.

Sitting at their reserved seats in one of the more secluded areas of the diner, the waiter took their ample orders.

"Is that all for tonight?" Sasuke nodded while Sakura's eyes were still roaming around the diner's interior, "Then your orders will be served in about 5 to 10 minutes."

Then the waiter left the two to their own musings.

"Looks oddly familiar…" She muttered curiously after a moment of silence.

Sasuke looked at her. How can she not remember? It was _the_ place where they got together. This place was that special for an Uchiha like him to remember.

"_We_'ve been here before."

"Oh," was all she could answer.

Their food has been served and they ate their food in silence.

Wiping her mouth from the remnants of the steak she ate, she spoke once again, "Sasuke?"

He looked at her from his little bubble on the window, "Hm?"

"Can I ask you for a favor?"

She asked quietly looking straight to his onyx eyes. Sipping from his half-filled glass of water, he called the waiter for the bill and urged her to keep talking.

"Please don't pull a stunt like last night anymore…" She was met with his silence.

Sakura was trying to filter her words fast to avoid the uncomfortable silence until she finally blurted out, "It's… It's kind of awkward for me since we aren't really _together_ now."

Why of all times, the waiter has to come back at the wrong moment?

Sweat-dropping, the waiter offered him their bill, "H-Here's your bill, sir."

Last night wasn't awkward! It was rather special… _for him, _yes! If there's anything awkward, THIS was the clear definition of it!

Sasuke placed more than enough money on the tray and nod at the waiter signaling him to take his exit. Taking one last gulp from his glass, he returned to his seemingly unaffected state. All signs of awkwardness or any other emotion was gone from his face.

"I told you last night… think what you want and I'll do what I _want _to do."

And he stood away from his seat signaling for them to go.

The mall wasn't too far from the diner. Right on time, they arrived at the place and they were immediately guarded by the security.

There were cameras all over the place just like in the last night's event; only, there were twice or thrice its number. There were also avid fans and onlookers waiting to see famous people in person. The bodyguards were alert in case the people gets too rowdy or the paparazzi tries to pull a stunt to make a headline.

The movie started without a hitch and ended with a loud applause and standing ovation. The audience loved it, like how they love the on-screen couple to be true even in reality.

Standing side by side in front of everyone else in the cinema, Sakura began her speech of gratitude.

"Thank you for watching this movie with us tonight!" she said, "It was really a great pleasure and a great relief that you all loved it. Really, thank you… from the bottom of our hearts."

She smiled her sweetest smile and the audience applauded and cheered for her. The couple was about to make their exit when Sasuke's manager whispered to him, "Uchiha-san, there are a few questions from the media…"

His manager glanced at his watch and nodded in affirmation, "You both have enough time to answer _just_ one question tho."

It was supposed to be a brief moment under the spotlight.

"Also, this short session has been approved…"but strings were pulled from behind, "and _he_ wishes you good luck."

As if on cue, his manager nodded and passing of an open mic resounded in the cinema.

The speaker cleared her throat. And as if directed, the audience suddenly fell into silence.

"Thank you Uchiha-san and Haruno-san for granting us this one _favor_!" The woman bowed in gratitude as she spoke on the mic loud and clear.

Without prolonging the silence in the room, she cleared her throat once again.

"Source says that you both haven't seen each other for about 2 years until the making of this movie. Despite the _rumors _going on that you called off your relationship ever since, we still believe that your _ship _still sails."

Avid fans of the couple began cheering in anticipation for what the media could ask from their idols. Sakura, on the other hand, began feeling cold and awkward at where the woman's statement was leading.

"If it isn't too much to ask, can you show us, your fans, an _action _that will give us a hint of your current relationship status?"

Sakura didn't know what to do. She believed that their relationship was over a long time ago and any action they do would either mislead or disappoint their fans. She didn't want either of the two consequences but there's no turning back. If it were words they asked, she can easily play safe with her answer.

Without a notice, on the other hand, Sasuke pulled her to an angle where the people can clearly see what he was about to do. He knew very well that whatever he'll do would cause her uproar but with his strong feelings, he hoped that it would make things clear for her_. That he isn't giving up on their relationship and he'll pursue her no matter what._

With courage and sincerity, he leaned in and caught her soft rosy lips in his. Relishing this moment, he hoped that his feelings transcend towards her. He smiled upon feeling that his kiss is being reciprocated by the one woman he'll ever love.

It took a moment for her to realize that he was kissing her and that _she was kissing back_. It _still _is breathtaking to feel his lips on hers and she realized that she's been missing him so much that she just don't want to pull away from him. But this was wrong, she thought. _They were over two years back._

She pulled away regretfully letting her eyes flutter open. He kept his hold on her and rested his forehead against hers. Pecking her lips once, twice, thrice… he stepped aside from her and bowed before the audience. As they made their exit, the fans roared in happiness understanding what his action just meant.

She need not to fool them nor herself. His one simple action made it clear for everyone that no matter what the situation is between them, _he will make it right_. And as they bid one last farewell to their fans, they entered his car and he drove far; Far away from the place not really knowing where to go. He neither was driving towards her home nor his.

"Stop the car."

She said but he wasn't stopping.

"I said stop the car!"

She screamed and he was forced to yield.

Stopping in the middle of the bridge that leads to another city, she stepped out of the car and began her walk way back to where she lives.

"Where are you going?"

He asked shutting the door of his car.

"Home."

She replied choking with unshed tears.

"It's not safe to go alone. I'll drop you off."

"But you aren't!"

She yelled now facing him.

"Why did you kiss me?"

He knew she wasn't going to just let him answer her. She was going to give him a piece of her mind.

"I thought I told you not to pull a stunt like last night but you kissed me-"

"And you didn't stop me!"

And she held her tongue.

"Sasuke… we're supposed to be over two years ago!" She said as if she was pleading, "But you kissing me like that felt like we were never over-"

"Because we _aren't_! We were never over, Sakura!"

She was shocked. She didn't know what to do. Hearing him say they were never over made her happy but at the same time, she felt remorse.

She knew she played a big role in their "break up" but she needed an assurance, a test of how far he'll go but failed.

"I waited for you… for you to come and get me but you never came."

The sound of her breaking voice broke his heart. Why didn't he come for her?

"I'm sorry."

Did he really not come for her?

"I thought it would help you stay focused not seeing me."

"It was difficult… living in an unfamiliar place." She sniffled, "Despite how we ended here, I bet seeing you at that time would really ease the unfamiliarity." She smiled bitterly, looking down at her toes as she wiped her tears away.

"I know."

She looked up and choked with tears once more, "You were always home, Sasuke…"

"But I was also the reason why you had to stop studying and I'm guilty for that! I know how important it is for you to get a degree and how you wanted to pursue something greater than that..."

He paused right before her, holding himself back from just pulling her to him and hug her like there's no tomorrow.

"It hurts to just watch you try your best. I wanted to be there for you, comfort you when you were breaking down from all the stress but if I showed myself, I'm afraid you're going to crumble, come home without achieving anything."

"W-what are you s-saying?"

"I was there long before Ino and Naruto came to visit. I wanted to make sure that you're well and safe…"

Numerous flashbacks hit her.

'_Hey, Sakura?'_

'_Hm?' She urged for her friend to continue as she fished for her phone in her bag._

'_Do you know that guy? He's been following us the whole time.' She said still looking back._

_She turned back, 'Who?' but she saw no one._

'_Oh… n-nothing! I guess he's following…' She stopped until she pointed to a certain girl, "that girl. She's everywhere we go!'_

"Y-you were following me wherever I go."

And another memory hit her.

'_Lots of time I found myself back in my dorm room but I don't remember ever walking my way back. All I know is that I'm asleep in the usual café and when I woke up, I'm in my bed...'_

'_You're just sleep walking, Forehead! You have a tendency at that!" Ino joked._

'_If that's the case, then why am I tucked too nicely on my bed? Even in my consciousness, I never did that.'_

'_Maybe the staff knows you too well that they drive you home after closing? Or maybe a friend? That would make more sense.' Naruto thought._

'_I asked them but they always don't have any idea!'_

She remembered.

"Was it you?" She asked, "The one who tucks me in whenever I fall asleep at the café?"

He nodded.

"I'm sorry I never really showed up. Keeping you safe from afar and when you're unconscious was the only way I thought I can help."

"Y-you were there…" She said.

"Knowing that you were still angry with me for what happened with Karin, I knew I just can't easily show myself to you. But I just can't leave you alone either."

She closed their gap and held his cheek for him to look at her straight in the eye.

"Yet you were there stalking me everywhere I go."

"I'm sorry for everything. Please, just please, let me make things right with you again!"

He plead as he nuzzled his cheeks on her warm hand.

"You're pleading now. How very un-Sasuke-like."

She teased as she pulled her hand back to herself.

"Making sure I was safe..." She smirked, "Thank you…"

And she closed the gap between them. For the first time in two years, she initiated body contact with him outside the camera.

"And I'm sorry for being selfish. I didn't know you went through all those things. Leaving your family business just to make sure I was fine in another place."

"My life doesn't mean anything without you in it."

He whispered into her ear as he began embracing her back.

"I promised myself that when you're back from Suna, I'm never letting you go. You can continue studying medicine while I pursue further business studies. That's how I planned it to be. I'll be with you wherever you go so no one can harass you like before."

She gently pushed him back and looked into his onyx eyes.

"Sasuke… a-are you-?"

"Haruno Sakura, _I want you to be part of my life always._"

Those lines she remembered was the same words he spoke in the final take.

"Marry me."

She didn't know what to say but just like how it was in the movie, she smiled at him.

"Mmm."

Silence enveloped them both. No one was making a move until she said,

"Yes, I'm marrying you Sasuke!"

And she pulled him in for a kiss he was never expecting.

"I love you, Sasuke!"

"I love you, too, Sakura."

And with that kiss, he knew, she finally believed in him again.

**THE END.**

* * *

**A/N: **I apologize for the really REALLY long wait! It was supposed to be done days or weeks ago but the final plot doesn't make sense to me and THIS (yes, this!) made more sense to me. And yeah, I forgot about this final chapter for a really long time and I got lazy before I began writing it again. HAHA oops!

My feelings? FINALLY IT'S DONE but sadly, it's just not my best. I got confused with the entire plot somewhere in the middle and I didn't want to just put it down so I tried to fix it. So this is the outcome! I hope it still made sense! HAHA!

To my readers, commenters and reviewers… THANK YOU FOR READING DIRECTOR'S CUT! I don't know what else to say but thank you, thank you! I'm really sorry for all my setbacks but I do hope that you still enjoyed it! Also, I wasn't able to reply to all your reviews, Internet sucks and the "long" messages I had for you guys just got lost in the unexpected refresh. Huhu. But this, I'll let you know… THANK YOU TIMES INFINITY FOR READING MY WRITING!

Love lots,

**black'nwhitepanda**


End file.
